Armé de Dumbledore
by beatdb2004
Summary: Draco Malfoy veux rejoindre l'A.D. Harry...ne sais plus quoi faire. Une idée lui vient alors. Un peu de Véritasérum et tout sera réglé. Tout? Non. Draco Malfoy cache beaucoup de secrets.L'amour ce pointe et elle changera le déroulement de l'histoire initiale. HPDM Fic Abandonnée. Sorry :'(
1. Harry

**H** **ey!**

 **Tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire que j'ai construite!**

 **Couple: DracoxHarry (Non sérieux O_o)**

 **Merci à ma meilleure amie Mia de m'avoir donné l'idée de cette fic!**

 **Je reviens non pas avec la suite de Ce rêve mais avec une nouvelle histoire.**

 **!** ** _ATTENTION SPOILER TOME 5!_**

 **Voilà!**

 **Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Reviews s.v.p.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Pdv Harry

Je suis dans le Poudlard Express. Je ne me sens pas très bien. On est en 5ème année maintenant. Je ne sais même pas ou j'en suis. Je suis de retour du Terrier après l'accident de Mr. Weasley. Je me sens tellement coupable. J'ÉTAIS le serpent qui l'a attaquée, c'est de ma faute si il est à l'hôpital. Hermione me regarde par-dessus son livre. Elle sait ce que je ressens mais elle ne dit rien et j'en suis très reconnaissant. D'un coup soudain, la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvre et trois formes se découpent dans l'encadrement. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Le trio d'Argent. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux avant que je ne perde mon sang froid.

\- Alors Potty? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances? Oh non c'est vrai, le père Weasmoche était à St-Mangouste! Tu vois cette famille est du poison.

\- Pas autant que la tienne Malfoy, répliqua Ron en colère.

Sérieusement, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me chicaner avec Malfoy.

\- Wow, il sort les griffes le chatons, dit Malfoy ironiquement ce qui fit rires ces deux partenaire de crime.

\- Malfoy, ferme là et dégage. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques sarcastiques pour savoir avec qui je dois me tenir, dis-je d'un ton bourru.

\- Ça va Potter, je ne suis pas venu t'embêter pour une fois.

\- Eh bien ton approche est complétement foirée. Dit Ron

Malfoy lui lance un regard dur comme le fer. Il renvoi ses deux chiens de gardes d'un geste de main théâtrale.

\- Je voulais…vous demander…si je pouvais…rejoindre l'A.D.?

Ron éclata de rire. Si le visage de Malfoy n'était pas aussi sérieux, j'aurais fait de même. Hermione pris la parole :

\- Comment sais-tu que ça s'appelle l'A.D.?

Malfoy répondit sans hésitation.

\- Les rumeurs Granger

Hermione fit la grimace.

\- Donc je peux Potter?

 _Non…_

mais je ne réponds pas. Je pèse le pour et le contre. D'un côté, à chaque fois que je le vois j'ai envie de vomir tellement il me dégoute, d'un autre côté, si il prête allégeance, avoir un espion dans le camp de Voldemort en plus de Rogue n'est pas l'idée la plus stupide du monde.

\- Ok mais il va falloir que tu me prouve que tu ne nous trahiras pas.

\- Tu veux me faire faire quoi Potter?

Je fis un sourire mystérieux.

\- Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça en potion. J'ai quelques idées en tête.

Malfoy sorti en hochant la tête. Ron me dévisagea.

\- Tu penses à quoi mec?

\- Un peu de Véritasérum et on peut tout savoir, dis-je

Ron me regarda malicieusement. Franchement, ce mec est sadique. Il est vrai que ce serait tentant de faire avouer à Malfoy tous ses secrets mais à quoi bon puisque je sais qu'Hermione m'empêchera de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ron, je me contre-fiche de la vie privée de Malfoy, je veux juste savoir si ses intentions sont bonnes.

Hermione a l'air ravie. Je sais bien qu'elle aime tout le monde dans un sens.

Ce soir 19 :30. C'est la prochaine réunion de l'A.D. C'est ce soir que Malfoy va venir nous voir pour la première fois. La potion dans ma poche, la cape d'invisibilité dans la main et la carte du Maraudeur dans l'autre. Je me dirige vers la Salle sur Demande. Je ne croise personne. Draco Malfoy m'attend devant l'entrée de la salle.

\- Alors, on entre? demande-t-il

\- Non, pas toi. Tu n'entre pas tant que je ne suis pas sûr à 100% que tu ne nous trahisses pas.

\- Alors on le fait devant la porte?

\- Bah oui idiot.

Je sors le Véritasérum de ma poche. Malfoy me regarde et garde son masque de nonchalance. Je lui tends la bouteille.

\- Prends une seule gorgée.

Draco agite le contenue sous son nez et avale une gorgée.

\- Très bien Malfoy… je te pose des questions et tu dis le premier truc qui te passe par la tête. Première question. Quelle sont tes motivations à venir vers nous?

\- Je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père.

\- Ok… deuxième question. Es-tu marqué ou vas-tu être marqué par Voldemort.

\- Non. Je n'ai aucune information. Mon père veut que je sois marqué bientôt mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'air de vouloir le faire après mes 17 ans.

Je m'en allais poser une autre question mais Hermione me devança.

\- Pourquoi tu viens vers nous?

Malfoy se tortille. Il essai de combattre la potion. Par contre il ne sait pas qu'il en a bu.

\- Parce que mon père me fait mal. Je veux il faire la même chose. Je veux me venger de lui.

\- Malfoy? Ton père te bat? Je demande

L'intéressé hoche la tête difficilement.

 **À suivre...**

 **N** **e pas me tuez S.V.P.**


	2. Draco

**Hey!**

 **De retour!**

 **Pas trop de balbla...**

 **Les personnages et l'univers sont à J.K. Rowling**

 **Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Bon lecture!**

Pdv Draco

Le cave! Il m'a donné du Véritasérum et moi, je n'ai rien remarqué et j'ai bu la potion comme un con. Un Malefoy ne se fait jamais prendre par surprise mon cul oui. Voilà que Granger me regarde comme un chien battu. Mais lui, lui n'a que de la compassion et de la…non….de la compréhension? Non. Le Survivant ne peut pas avoir été battu par des Moldus. Non? Je ne sais pas… depuis le début de l'année tout va si vite. On est le soir même de la rentrée après les vacances de Noël.

\- Malfoy, vas-tu nous trahir? Dit Harry

\- Bah non, répondais-je

Potter me regarde avec ses yeux émeraude. Elles m'hypnotisent. Je perds presque dedans.

\- Bon eh bien Malefoy, il ne te reste plus qu'à signer ton nom ici, me dit Granger en me tendant un parchemin.

Je signe mon nom de mon écriture penchée. Je lis brièvement qui compose l'armée.

· Hermione Granger

· Ron Weasley

· Harry Potter

· Ginny Weasley

· Fred et George Weasley

· Neville Londubas

· Luna Lovegood

· Cho Chang

 _Cho Chang?_ Ah non. Non, je ne travaille pas avec elle! Je la déteste! Elle et ses airs Seirdaigliens. Ew non. Pas questions. Rien. Nada. Et non, ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry l'a déjà invité à boire un café. Quoique… Hein? Non je n'ai rien dit… Bon, ok, je trouve qu'Harry est mignon. Avec ses yeux, ses bouche fine, ses muscles finement sculpté. Par Merlin… NE DITES RIEN À PERSONNE SINON… je ne sais pas… je suis tellement perdu…

Potter fait ouvrir la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande.

\- Potter, tu dis un truc que je viens de te dire et…

\- Ça va Malefoy, j'aime bien te faire chiez mais là, je ne veux quand même pas que tu me tue alors que Voldemort est encore en vie.

Je roule mes yeux. On entre.

L'Armé de Dumbledore. J'en fais partie. Un rêve enfin réalité. Pendant que tout le monde pratiquait le sort du Patronus, je me suis entrainé avec Harry pour pouvoir être au même niveau que les autres. Ça m'a arrangé parce que je sais quel est mon Patronus. Un cerf… comme Harry.

\- Draco?

Je me retourne. IL a dit mon prénom…

\- Maintenant que tu es plus…ami avec nous, ça te dérange que je t'appelle comme ça?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je t'appellerai Harry alors…

Un silence s'installe.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi, j'ai un endroit à te montrer, me demande-t-il

Je fais genre d'hésiter. Bien sûr que je veux venir.

\- Ok, je te suis mais il faut que tu sois sûr que personne ne nous voit. Je ne tiens pas à être le centre des rumeurs avec toi.

\- Je pensais que tu aimais être le centre de l'attention?

Je grogne. Stupide Gryffondor.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco. J'ai ce qu'il nous faut.

Il agite sous mon nez un parchemin. Je le regarde plus attentivement et je remarque que c'est la carte de Poudlard.

\- Wow, tu as trouvé ça où?

\- Les jumeaux.

\- Ah, ok, oui je comprends.

Harry me mène dans des couloirs et des passages secrets. On finit par aboutir proche du lac Noir.

\- Sérieusement? On ne pouvait pas simplement passé par la porte?

\- Ombrage nous aurais trouvé.

 _Logique idiot._

\- Alors, tu veux en parler? Me demande-t-il

 _Non…_

\- De quoi?

\- Pour ton père Draco…

J'hésite sérieusement. On est peut-être pas meilleur ami mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai tellement confiance en lui que je pourrais me livrer entier à lui.

\- Bah… ok… Avant je le trouvais inspirant et magnifique. Je le voyais comme le modèle à suivre. Je faisais tout pour lui. J'étais le fils héritier Malefoy parfait. Mais je me suis rendu compte vers l'âge de 11 ans qu'il lui manquait L'amour. Même si j'étais parfait comme lui, il ne m'aimait pas. Alors j'ai commencé à lui tenir tête. À lui dire mes quatre vérités. Et lui il a commencé à me lancer des sorts. Au début c'était des Sectumsempra mais rapidement les Endoloris on suivit. Un jour, je ne disais rien, absolument rien et il me faisait mal quand même. J'ai passé des mois à pleurer seul avec mes plaies encore ouvertes. Les Endoloris ont arrêté mais elles ont étés remplacé par les lames de couteaux qui venait de ficher dans ma peau. Parfois ma tante venait «jouer» avec moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mis à pleurer. Harry me sert dans ses bras, ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Chaque soir, je me cachais de lui. Chaque fois il me trouvait et c'était pire. Ma mère ne faisait rien parce qu'avec elle, mon père était pire. D'un autre côté, si elle disait quoique ce soit, C'était nous deux qui allions payer.

Harry se décolle et me montre des marques sur sa peau. Bien ronde.

\- Mon oncle éteignait ses cigares sur mon bras quand j'étais trop proche de luis à son goût. J'ai d'autres blessures mais elles sont plus psychologiques. J'étais moins que rien chez les Dursley. Je dis j'étais mais cet été je vais devoir y retourné…

Je me recolle à lui. Je soupire.

\- C'est seulement maintenant que la guerre est déjà commencée. Seulement, on la vie à l'intérieur. C'est un combat en continu. Il ne faut juste ne jamais oublier de lever sa baguette et de combattre.

Je me redresse.

\- Je pense que Dumbledore m'a contaminé avec ses citations dis-je en souriant.

Mon premier vrai sourire. Et c'est Harry qui l'a provoqué.

 **Reviews?**


	3. Cho Chang

**YOOOO!**

 **Je suis à l'heure! Enfin! Avant-dernier chapitre... oui je sais c'est triste:'(**

 **MAIS! Si vous voulez un lemon, il suffit de le demander!**

 **Bon ben comme d'hab.**

 **Désoler pour les fautes**

 **Enjoy!**

Pdv Harry

Voir Draco sourire me fais chaud au cœur. Je lui trouve quand même quelque chose de charmant.

\- Tu sais, pour ton oncle, je pense que si je venais passer les vacances chez toi, il pourrait se calmer.

 _Attend…quoi?_

\- Es-tu en train de proposer de détruire tes vacances pour les passés avec moi? En plus chez les Moldus?!

\- Harry, je ne vais pas pourrir mes vacances, je vais les rendre meilleures puisque mon père ne sera pas là et que je serai avec toi.

Il me sourit à nouveau. Ok, je le trouve plus que charmant. Mignon…? Non plus. Je le trouve beau. Il est vraiment beau.

 _Gay…_

Ça me rappelle qu'il faudrait que je fasse mon coming-out un jour…

\- Ok…il faudrait en parlé à Dumbledore j'imagine…

Il perd son sourire. Il me regarde bizarrement.

\- Tu sais où est le directeur?

\- Non. Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas.

Un silence s'installe. Des heures passent sans qu'on ne dise rien. Je pense et je pense encore.

\- Draco, je pense qu'on devrait se connaître plus… je te propose quelque chose. Chacun notre tour on se dit quelque chose sur nous.

\- On n'est pas des enfants Potter… mais ok. Tu commences.

\- Ok…ma couleur préféré est rouge.

\- Pour Gryffondor?

\- Mouais en parti.

\- La mienne est le vert.

\- Pour Serpentard?

\- Non, pour la couleur de tes yeux.

Je rougis. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Draco se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire à son tour et détourne la tête en rougissant. Même si le ciel commence à être noir, je peux le voire clairement. Ses yeux gris, ses cheveux de la couleur de la neige. Je me rapproche. Je le contemple. Je me rapproche toujours. Jusqu'à sentir son souffle proche du mien. J'ai un frisson. Je parcours la distance entre nos lèvres et je l'embrasse. Longtemps. Ma respiration est saccadée. Il répond à mon baisé. Je me colle à lui. Mes bras autour de son cou. Je lui caresse doucement la nuque. Mes yeux sont fermés. Ses lèvres sont douces. Ses main viennent se lovés aux creux de mes reins. Nos lèvres se décolle pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle mais à peine elles se sont séparé, qu'elles se rencontrent à nouveau. Nos corps bougent en même temps. Nos langues se rencontrent. Je le sens gémir légèrement. Mais c'est là qu'ELLE décide d'arrivé.

Cho Chang nous interrompt. En un cri scandalisé.

\- Harry, tu…tu… étais…à…moi… dit-elle en sanglotant.

Je soupire en roulant les yeux. À celle-là. C'est vrai je l'ai aimée. Mais non en fait. Parce qu'elle ne voit que me putain de cicatrice. Elle ne m'aime que pour se vanter qu'elle sort avec moi.

\- Cho, la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, tu as fini en pleurant Cédric. Je ne…

Draco me coupe la parole.

\- Chang, ce n'est pas le moment. Si Harry était vraiment à toi, il ne m'aurait pas embrassé. Harry n'est peut-être pas Poufsouffle mais il est loyal. Il aime une personne pour sa vraie personnalité. Pas comme toi. Dit à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble je m'en fou. Tu veux salir ma réputation? Très bien fait-le. Mais je te jure que jamais je ne laisserai Harry entre les mains de gens comme toi. Tu es sale. Rentre pleurer à tes amies que le méchant Draco Malefoy t'a volé TON Harry Potter. Je m'en contre fiche. Mais si jamais je te vois le touché je te jure tu vas le sentir passé.

Je sers le bras de Draco. Je pose mon menton sur son épaule. Il j'ose espérer qu'il a raison.

\- Remet ton ego en place Malefoy. Tu n'es rien qu'un petit prétentieux. Toi tu veux Harry que pour ton lit et ton plaisir. Après, tu vas le plaqué comme un con.

Draco se lève rouge de colère. Il sort sa baguette en même temps que Cho. Je me mets entre les deux

\- Heille! J'ai mon mot à dire là-dedans non? Cho, Malefoy à changer depuis ce matin. Il est gentil. Pour ton information, Draco a déjà remis son ego en place. Draco, j'aimerais qu'on attende avant de le dire devant tout le monde. Je n'ai même pas fait mon coming-out et je sais que Ron va mal le prendre si je le fais sur un coup de tête comme ça. Donc tout le monde on se calme.

Je souffle un moment.

Bon, les embrouilles ont déjà commencé…

 **À suivre...**

 **Reviews?**


	4. Heyyy

Saluuuuuuut,

Alors je sais que je n'ai pas poster depuis hyyyyyper longtemps. Alors voilà la raison: J'ai Wattpad

Vous pouvez aller lire mes histoires sur Wattpad (que je trouve bien meilleur)

Mon compte où je fait mes propres fictions: billy_bea

Mon compte où je fais des fanfics: thomia_dylatrice_

Désolé de ne plus être active ^^'

Alors, non, je ne posterai plus ici, c'est définitif. J'ai déménager pour de bon chez Wattpad, désolé.

Bisou!

Anciennement: Béatrice

Maintenant: Billy

xoxo


End file.
